Flat screen displays have become both thinner and available in larger screen sizes in recent years. Some of these flat screen displays also include touch and multi-touch sensing capabilities. These thinner, wider, and touch-sensitive displays have been employed in various operating environments, such as horizontally oriented multi-touch tabletop displays, or inclined kiosk displays, etc., in which the displays experience forces on their display surface during use. Unfortunately, conventional flat screen displays can be easily damaged by such forces resulting in high replacement costs and frustrating downtime during repair. Additionally, forces on such thin displays may cause deflection that results in flashing, pooling, or an uneven surface on the display, resulting in an unsatisfactory user experience.